Arranged Love
by Smash-n-Mash
Summary: Malon is arranged to wed a man she has never met! The man is Link! Will he be able to make her fall in love with him? But what if an old friend plots to destroy any chances of the two together for his/her own selfish wants? Rated T just in case. Enjoy!
1. She hates him, He loves her

**disclaimer : I do no own the Legend of Zelda and any of it's Characters. Just own the story.**

**Arranged Love**

**A Malon and Link Story**

_Chapter One: She hates him, he loves her_

"Why! Oh Papa! Why?!" Malon cried out, before collapsing into her bed, sobbing uncontrollably.

Malon du Pré was 21 years of age, yet she threw a fit that of a small child.

The reason for this young ranch girl's tears, was that she'd discovered that her father arranged a marriage for her! To a man she'd never met!

"_I'm sorry, Malon, I truly am." _her father had said _"But you and I know that... I will not be around for much longer and... you can't handle this ranch alone. So... I arranged for you to marry a very close friend of Queen Zelda, he's a fine young man that's very intent on taking care of the ranch and...you!"_

'_Hmph... he's probably some stupid, fat pedophile! But... Papa has a point...but I know I'll never love this man!'_ Malon thought bitterly

XxXxX

_In other places..._

Link de Temps sighed dreamily while lying on his back on Hyrule Field.

'_It feels so good to be like this_ _without monsters around!'_ he thought, relieved.

It'd been eleven years, well eighteen if you count the time traveling..., since Link had defeated Ganondorf and Majora's Incarnation and was reunited with his lost fairy companion, Navi.

"I can't believe it Navi," Link started "That it's been so long that I saved Hyrule and Termina!"

"I know Link!" the fairy's soft voice tinkled.

"And yet, noone remembers of my deeds, except for the Sages and you," Link's face fell a little "not even Malon! She doesn't remember me! And in a month, I am to..."

"Marry her." Navi finished for him.

"Yes! If it hadn't been for that day I was in the Temple of Time, I would have never heard her father praying for a miracle to save his ranch," Link said, thinking back to that day...

XxXxX flashback

"_O Great Goddesses! O Holy Ones! I will not be around much longer, and I need a miracle for the ranch! I do not wish to leave my daughter alone, but I have no choice! Please send a miracle!" Talon prayed loudly enough for Link to overhear._

"_You hear that Navi?" Link whispered to the fairy._

"_Yes. Hey! What if you offered to marry her and take care of the ranch? I know you still like her!" She smirked._

_Link blushed at her remark "Maybe, but I can't just march up to him and say 'Can I marry Your daughter?'"_

"_Heh...Heh well no you can't but... you can probably think of something yourself...Talon's not that bright... now stop bothering me!" Navi said as she dove into his hat._

"_Wait! Navi I-" but it was too late. Link sighed, agitated._

"_C'mon Link! You have the Triforce of Courage, and still can't say something to Talon?" Link muttered to himself. Finally he thought of what to say. He slowly approached the old ranch owner and lightly tapped his shoulder._

"_E-excuse me Mr Talon du Pré ,sir, but I-I heard you needed someone to take care of Lon Lon Ranch and your daughter a-and I was wondering if I could be of help." Link said nervously._

_**Well actually, nervous was an understatement.**_

_Talon narrowed his eyes at Link "how do I know I can trust you?"_

"_Well sir, I am a very close friend to Her Majesty, Queen Zelda."_

"_Sure, but how do I know you'll protect Malon?"_

"_I have studied the knight's code of honour, and it is my duty to protect and woman in need."_

"_Sounds promising, but what about the ranch? I need someone to care for the business too!"_

"_No problem sir, I love animals and caring for them!" well that wasn't _entirely _a lie. Link did like basically all animals, except for cuccos. He __**hated**__ cuccos and they hated him. He remembered all the the times they attacked him and mentally shuddered._

"_Okay, son, I like you! But if my Mally doesn't like you then no."_

"_Um...okay...thanks...sir!" Link said, unsure if Malon would like him._

XxXxXend flashback

"O Goddesses Navi!" Link cried out suddenly

"What! What! Where's the fire!" Navi cried, frightened from his shout.

"Oh... heh sorry 'bout that," Link scratched his neck nervously "but Navi, what if...what if she doesn't like me _much_ less love me? Oh Nayru! I will die if she doesn't!"

"Link!" Navi scolded "Don't say things like that!"

"Listen, Link! She probably will not like you at first, but if you put on you 'incredible charm' I'm sure she'll love you again!"

"Of course! Besides," Link shot Navi a toothy grin "who can resist the Hero of Time"

Navi rolled her eyes " Getting big headed now aren't we Mr du Temps?"

Link put on a mock hurt face and smirked "Maybe,"

"Well anyway, if you're done being a moron, I'll tell you the plan. But first you have to catch me!" Navi called out while flying with tremendous speed, heading in the direction of Lon Lon Ranch.

"Hey!" Link shouted while struggling to catch up with her.


	2. Sneaking Around

**Arranged Love**

**A Malon and Link Story**

_Chapter Two: Sneaking Around_

"Okay, so here's the plan," Navi started "I'll _sneakily _go to Malon's house and find out what she likes, what make her happy and basically everything that can make her fall in love with you. But I must do it with haste! You're supposed to meether tomorrow evening! Are you ready?"

"Well, I . . . "

Navi cut him off. "Good. Then I'll report anything I learned, back to you." Navi took a deep breath. "The rest, my friend, is up to you and your 'charm'"

Link sighed dejectedly. "I don't know Navi, can I really pull it off?"

"C'mon! You're the freakin' Hero of Time! You can do anything!" Navi exclaimed, trying to fire him up.

Link looked uncertain for a moment but then smiled at the fairy. "Thanks Navi. You always know how to boost my self-esteem."

Navi smiled warmly. "It's no problem, Link. You're my best friend. I'd do anything for you."

"So would be I. Well, you should go now if you want to make it, right?" Link questioned.

"Right! Wish me luck!" Navi called out before flying away.

XxXxX

Navi snuck into Lon Lon Ranch and was headed to the house, but before she could do that, she had to make sure she wasn't seen. Navi hummed a spell that would make her invisible to all living beings, except for other fairies.

"Perfect." Navi whispered to herself. With that, she went inside the house and looked around for a room that may be the ranch girl's. Navi found herself in front of a door that was opened slightly, with muffled sounds coming from inside it. She slipped through the opening and hoped it was Malon's. It was. The sight the fairy saw shocked her. Malon looked a total mess! Her once beautiful, lush red hair was now tangled and in disarray, her clothing was filthy (even for a rancher) and worst of all she looked very depressed and her eyes were red from unmistakably crying.

'_Oh Goddesses!' _Navi shouted in her thoughts '_what in Hyrule is making her so miserable!?'_

Then Malon picked up a photograph and gently caressed it. Navi got closer to see who the picture was of.

'_It looks like Malon, only older . . . it must be her mother!'_

"Oh, mother! I do not want to marry this man! But I have to . . . for Papa's sake! I can say no . . . but I, I just can't do that to Papa. Oh, I do hope things go all right tomorrow night!" Malon said sorrowfully to the picture of her late mother.

'_Oh, so Link's the problem. Well I sure hope Malon will like him . . . '_ thought Navi.

Malon gazed around the bedroom. Her eyes landed right on Navi. The fairy's eyes widened, she silently prayed that Malon couldn't see her. Then it appeared to Navi that Malon was looking right through her at a dark purple vase full of wilted yellow daisies. Boy, was Navi relieved!

The young farmer held the vase and sighed. "I must replace those, but when? There is never any time!" Malon said, disappointed. "Hm . . . maybe my _fiancé _will get me a new bouquet," Malon joked bitterly.

'_You have no idea'_ Navi thought, smirking.

"Hm . . . I should probably get started on my chores." Malon sighed, annoyed.

For the rest of that day, Navi the fairy followed around Malon the rancher and took note of what she liked, hated, needed and thought.

**Chapter two is up! i know its a bit short but the next one will probably be longer so yeah. incase anyone was wondering, the last names are just regular french words lol. du Pré means of meadow(farm) and de Temps means of time. until next time...**


	3. Preperations

**Arranged Love**

**A Malon and Link Story**

_Chapter three: Preparations_

"Oh, that idiot!" said Navi, looking dangerously angry and worn out. The weary little fairy fluttered over to Link, who was lazily snoozing under an oak tree in Kakariko.

"HEY! WAKE UP, YOU BUM!" Navi yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Huh? Wha-" Link started to say in a daze. Unfortunatley for him, his head met with the tree **quite** hardly. Navi winced as Link clutched his head in pain.

_'Ha! Serves him right for what he did!_' Navi thought, giggling a bit.

"Why the Din are you laughing at my pain!" Link angrily inquired.

"Good Grief! What are you talking about? You must've smashed your noggin real hard!" Navi said, covering up her laughter earlier."Anyway, we have other things to discuss besides your damaged pea of a brain!"

"Hey!" Link frowned.

"Don't you dare interupt me while I speak." Navi narrowed her eyes at Link."Now then, I will tell you what was found out about Malon, but, there's a catch,"

_'Isn't there always?' _Link rolled his eyes.

"You must repent for what you did!"

"Which would be. . ."

"Coming all the way to Kakariko." Navi said.

"Um. . . so?"

"Ugh! Do you have **any** idea how hard it is on my puny, little wings to fly from Lon Lon Ranch to Kakariko! I almost didn't make it! Do you want me to help you get Malon or die?!" argued Navi.

Link sighed "I'm sorry Navi. I'm a stupid, stupid person for doing that. Please forgive me!" Link said in a rather annoyed manner.

Navi rolled her eyes. "Fine. I accept your apology."

The little fairy cleared her throat "Well, here's what I found out. . ."

"She loves horses,"  
_'Well duh!'_ thought Link

"She loves singing,"  
_'Goddesses! Tell me something I don't know!'_ Link screamed in his thoughts, although keeping a straight face.

"She seems to favor the colour purple,"  
_'Hmm. . . I didn't know that!'_

"Oh! She also loves yellow daisies. You should really get her those when you see her! She really seemed to want them!"

Link's eyes lit up "Hey, that's not a bad idea!"

"Of course it's not!" Navi smirked. "Anyway, Malon fears greatly for her father's health and how she'll be able to run the farm herself." said Navi sadly.

"Really? That's awful!" Then something popped into Link's head."What about Ingo? Isn't he around?"

"Right! I almost forgot! I heard Malon talking to Talon about how she had to fire him for being lazy and not behaving properly with the animals."

Link scowled "That scum! I'm glad she got rid of before I had to." he cracked his knuckles.

"C'mon Link! Forget the past! Now's the time to prepare for tomorrow night!"

"Hmm, I suppose you're right. And I suppose you'll help me?"

"You know it!" Navi Grinned.

XxXxX

The next evening came by considerably quickly.

"Malon! Hey Malon! Where are ya lass?" called Talon, frustrated that his daughter could not be found on this important night.

"Yes Papa?" Malon emerged from her bedroom. She wore a silky, lavender gown that reached her ankles. Her lush red hair was in a braid that was kept together by a matching silky, lavender ribbon. On her feet she wore dainty white slippers with a slight heel. Around her neck was a silver chain with a silver, jewel encrusted heart shaped pendant - once belonging to her late mother.

"Gosh, Mal! You look just like your mother!" Talon cried.

Malon forced a smile; she hated being reminded of her mother.

"Papa, have you gotten all the preparations for tonight completed?" Malon asked, changing the subject.

"Yep, I sure have!" said Talon in his usual cheerful manner.

As Malon was about to head for the door, Talon grabbed her arm. "Don't you worry Mal! I'm sure you'll love Link," he said "He's a fine lad and quite the looker." he added with a wink.

Malon faintly smiled and nodded her head. As she walked to the corral to relax, she thought aloud. "Well maybe this 'Link' fella wont be too awful. Though I sure hope he's good with animals!" Malon sighed and begun humming the song her mother composed.

XxXxX

"How do I look?" Link said modelling his new tunic.

"Umm. . . like a grasshopper!" Navi said and giggled "Honestly Link! You should **really** consider getting other colours besides green!"

"What's wrong with gree-" Link cut himself short when he gazed around his room at all the scattered clothing. All green. "Heh heh, maybe you're right. But it's too late now so green will have to do."

Navi just laughed "Right. Well let's get going!"

XxXxX

Link and Navi,who was to hide in Link's hat, set out on their journey to Lon Lon Ranch from an Inn at Kakariko. Before they left, Link bought a bouquet of yellow daisies in a deep purple, porcelain vase.

"400 rupees for the vase,sure, but 200 rupees for flowers?! What the Heck!" Link cried

"Well, the flowers are imported from deep in Kokiri Forest and they are pretty rare. Also you can't put a price on love, right Link?" Navi smirked.

He chuckled "You're right."

"When exactly am I not?"

"What. Ever."

A half hour later, the two finally reached thier destination.

"You know this would've been much faster on Epona!" Link said panting.

"I know, Link, but that would be mighty suspicious to Talon and Malon if you come along riding Epona. And she did disappear for two years when you went to Termina." Navi said.

Link entered the ranch and Navi dove into his hat. He was greeted by Talon.

"Howdy there, son!" Talon cheerfully said.

"Mr du Pré! How wonderful to see you again! May I ask where Miss Malon is?" Link said,very politely.

"Haw Haw! No need to be so formal, Link! And Follow them ears to find Malon!" Talon laughed and walked off.

Link tilted his head in confusion but sure enough, he heard Malon singing. He followed her voice, which led him to the corral. There he saw Malon sing.

"Oh Nayru. . ." Link whispered

Malon gasped and opened her eyes; she felt a presence near. She spun around only to find Link. Her mouth hung open.

_'He's **so** handsome!'_ Malon thought.

"Hey, I'm Link du Temps." Link said and shot her an unbelieveably, gorgeous grin.

"I-I'm Malon du Pré." she said softly, smiling shyly.

XxXxX


	4. Meet, Greet and Surprise

**Arranged Love**

**A Malon and Link Story**

_Chapter 4: Meet, Greet and Surprise_

"So," Link said "You must be Malon."

". . . I just said that, but yeah, I'm Malon." Malon giggled nervously.

"Oh. Right. Heh heh." Link chortled.

_'Damn! I had a month and I never even thought of what to say! I'm a total idiot!' _Link cursed in his thoughts.

"Um," Malon cutted into his thoughts "Would you like a tour of the ranch?"

"Sure. That'd be great." He smiled.

Malon blushed at his heart-warming smile and started to walk toward the barn "Follow me."

"Wait," Link called out, remembering something. Malon quickly spun around and looked at him in wonder.

He pulled out the flowers from his pack. "For you." He simply stated.

The way Malon's face lit up when she saw the daisies, put a warm, happy feeling in Link's heart.

"Th-Thank you! I love daisies! They're so beautiful! How'd you know they're my favourite!" exclaimed Malon.

"Lucky guess, I suppose." He said, grinning.

"The vase is beautiful, too! But. . ." Malon frowned

"What's wrong? You don't like the colour or design?" Link asked, perplexed.

"No, that's not it at all!" she reassured him. "It's just that, it looks like you spent a lot of money and I don't know how I'll ever repay you!"

"Hm," He half-smiled "You could show me around like you said you would before."

Malon giggled. "Of course!" _'Hm. . . this guy's not so bad. . .'_

And so, the two of them entered the barn.

"What fine bred horses and cows you have!" Link exclaimed "You sure have done your job well!"

A blush crept onto Malon's face, but she smiled widely "Why thank you! I love animals and taking care of them. Especially horses."

Link nodded his head "Yes, it shows."

"Do you, um, like animals?" Malon questioned.

"Sure I do! Animals are wonderful creatures."

"You like _all_ animals?"

"Oh, um," Link furrowed his brows "I'm not going to lie; I have some serious issues with cuccos." Link shuddered in memory of all the times they attacked him.

Malon laughed "Cuccos are just hard to negotiate with."

Link grinned and gazed around the stables. His eyes landed on Epona. He walked over to her and smiled.

"This horse. . . she's beautiful!" Link exclaimed. "Do you mind if I ride her?"

"Oh!" Malon said, surprised "I'd let you, I really would! But Epona, she only allows me to come near her. Why? I don't know. Although, you're free to ride any other horse!"

Link nodded and smiled

"I'm going to put these lovely flowers away in the house. I'll be right back. You can choose a horse to ride if you'd like!" She said before walking out.

_'I know exactly which horse to pick!'_ He grinned mischieviously.

He took his ocarina out of his pocket and played a familiar tune.

XxXxX

Malon was about to walk into the barn, until she heard a noise coming from the corral.

"Hyah!"

She quickly spun around and what did she see? There was Link, jumping fences, with. . . Epona?! She loudly gasped at this sight.

Just as Epona was about to make a great leap, Link saw Malon and dropped Epona's reins and fell off while he was in mid-air! He landed with a great Thud!

"Oh Goddesses!" Malon cried out, rushing to his aid.

Inside his hat, Navi winced. _'Two injuries in two days! Even he doesn't deserve that!'_

Grunting, Link managed to sit up. "I'm okay. I should probably just rest a bit."

"Hm," Said Malon thoughtfully. Then she snapped her fingers. "I've got it!"

"Got what?" Link asked.

"I'll be right back!" she managed to say before dashing into the house. A few minutes later, she came out with a bottle filled with a white liquid.

"Lon Lon Milk," Malon stated "with it's many nutrients, soothes and heals wounds quite quickly."

Link smiled widely. "Thanks!" He gingerly lifted his arm to take the bottle, but he felt a sharp pain and quickly redrew it.

"I'm sorry, but would you. . .?"

"Uh, sure." She said. Malon tipped the bottle into his mouth. In a matter of moments, Link could feel his pain melt away.

"Thank you! I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you." He said, his voice full of gratitude.

"It's no problem, really!" she said, relieved he was feeling better.

They just looked at eachother in silence for a few moments. It wasn't an awkward silence, just one that seemed to fit.

Until. . .

"Hey you love birdies! Y'all gonna sit out there all night or eat dinner!" Talon called out.

Malon laughed nervously "Oh Papa, he loves to joke!"

Link laughed "Is that so? He's right though, we should eat now."

XxXxX

Dinner consisted of: Stuffed Cucco, Potato Salad and an assorted variety of vegetables.

"There y'all go! Hope ya enjoy!" Talon said, putting the dishes on the table.

"You wont be joining us?" a confused Link asked.

"Naw! I'm pooped from all this hard work, so I'm goin' to get a lil shut eye." he replied "Don't worry, I trust you wont try anythin' funny with Mally." he laughed.

"Um. . ." Link said rubbing his neck nervously, which made Talon laugh even more.

"Son, you are too easy!" He laughed all the way up to his room.

"Uh, sorry. My father's a bit. . . odd at times." Malon said.

"Nah, don't be. He's kind of funny!" Link snickered.

"Hey, This food is delicious!"

"Thanks! So Mr Link, tell me more about yourself." said Malon

XxXxX

Link and Malon talked a lot that they didn't know how the time passed. At last, Link had to go.

"Wow! Look how dark it's gotten. I should really go." Said Link, looking at the stars.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Malon said, with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

They walked until they reached the entrance of Lon Lon Ranch.

"It was really great meeting you and I hope to see you again." Link grinned

"Yes, I would love to do this again!" Malon said "But there's just one question, how did you manage to tame Epona?!"

Link gulped. "Heh heh. Well, I thought that Epona only listened to you because of the song you sung earlier, so. . . I thought that this could help." he pulled out his ocarina.

"Amazing!" she said shaking her head. "Wait!"

"Yes?" Link asked

"You're going to Kakariko?"

"Yup."

"On foot?"

"Yup."

"At this time of night?"

"I'm sure you know the answer is, Yup."

"Well. . ." Malon started uncertainly "You could. . . take Epona, then bring her back later."

"Really! I'd love to!" he exclaimed.

"Okay, I'll bring her in a flash." Malon disappeared into the stables. Out she came, holding Epona's reins.

She handed him them to Link. "Please, do take excellant care for her!''

"I'll take care of her like my life depends on it." Link said, with a hand on his heart.

Malon's lips curved into a smile. "I trust you."

After another moment of silence, Malon spoke again.

"Well, Goodbye then. And have a safe trip back."

"Goodbye to you, too." Link said.

He then hesitated for a moment, then took her hand, leaned down and kissed it.

Malon blushed wildly as she looked at the spot where Link kissed her.

Link triumphantly mounted Epona and headed in the direction towards Kakariko.

XxXxX


	5. The Reunion

**Arranged Love**

**A Malon and Link Story**

_Chapter three: A Reunion_

The next day, Link rode Epona back to the ranch. Malon told him that he could call the horse whenever he needed her, but to be sure to keep her safe and sound. Link was more than happy to take excellent care of Epona because in return he'd get the privledge of riding her around Hyrule.

_'This should make travelling **much** easier!'_ Link thought, relieved.

In the afternoon, Link went to Castle Town to meet an old friend: Princess Zelda. He hadn't visited her for at least two years!

_'Goddesses! Time sure goes by fast! I hope she isn't angry!'_ Link anxiously thought.

He finally reached the castle gates, where he was stopped by the guard there.

"Halt! Who are you? What is your business in the castle?" he barked.

Link stayed calm. "I am Link de Temps, a skilled and respected knight _and_ a close, old friend of Princess Zelda. Do you have any idea, now, who I am, or shall I go on?"

The guard gasped. "S-Sir Link de Temps! My g-greatest apologies! Please, Pass!" he signalled the guards atop the gates to open them.

Link smirked and went through.

Inside such a large and elaborate castle, one would have no idea where to start looking for the princess, but Link had a feeling he knew exactly where she was.

He walked through the corridors, not stopping until he reached his destination. He didn't stop until he was in front of a short tunnel constructed from grey, stone bricks. This tunnel led to the Castle Courtyard.

"Ah! Here at last!" Link triumphantly said before going through.

He saw the figure of a beautiful girl picking flowers. She had long golden hair, slightly curled at the end and she was clad in a flowing and elagent sapphire gown.

"It's been a while, eh princess?" Link chuckled

The figure let out a gasp. "that voice. . ." she muttered "It couldn't be. . ."

She cautiously turned around and dropped the flowers she was holding. "Link!" she cried.

"The one and only, Link." he grinned.

The figure, now known to be Princess Zelda, ran to Link and tightly wrapped her arms around him.

"Heh, nice to see you too, Zel, but I need to breathe!" Link said in a strained voice.

Princess Zelda turned pink and quickly let go of him.

"Goddesses, Link! It's been much to long since you've vistited!" she exclaimed. "Do you know how lonely I've been?!" she suddenly realized what she said and blushed again. Then, she started firing him with questions.

"Where have you been?"

"Why didn't you visit?"

"Has anything happened to you?"

"And for Goddesses' sake, are you **still** wearing that **same** green tunic?"

Link's eye twitched at that last question. "Er. . . I apparantly have nothing but green tunics."

Zelda stifled a giggle. "Okay, go on. You haven't answered verything yet."

He took a deep breath and started. "As for where I've been, the answer is basically, well everywhere."

The princess nodded for him to keep going.

"I never visited because, well, I've been. . . looking for something. . ."

"Bu-" Princess Zelda started, but was cut off by Link.

"But what? I felt like something- or someone, was missing from my life. _Her_."

Zelda's eyes widened. _'Link. . . in love!? Could it be with-'_

"I searched far and wide for the missing part of my heart, even though she was always close by." Link paused before continuing then slightly smiled at Zelda. "Then, I found- or was reunited with her."

Zelda's heart hammered in her chest. _'Could this girl be-'_

"I have always loved her, even at the time of when I was battling Ganondorf. Back then, I knew she loved me too, but now, I don't know. Perhaps it will take some time for her to realize it again. . ."

Princess Zelda was a bit confused when he said this, but what didn't confuse her were the feelings she felt for him. It's true, the young princess of Hyrule loved Link to no end; with all the things he was saying, she felt he had equal feelings for her.

"This girl, it drives me crazy how much I love her! I'll do anything to gain back her love!" he exclaimed.

_'It was never lost. . .'_ Zelda was grinning so widely, that one would think her face was about to crack.

Link smiled warmly and began to blush a bit. "This girl, that I'm so incredibly mad about is. . ." his voice trailed off. He cleared his throat and tried again.

The princess' heart did a leap. This was the moment of truth. Could this really be happening? Could Link really love Ze-

"Malon."

"Huh?" Zelda said, completely broken from her trance.

Link's blush turned darker. "I said, I. . . love. . .Malon du Pré."

It finally sunk in for the now heart-broken princess.

"And Zelda, you are my most oldest and dearest friend, so I was wondering if. . . you could, maybe, help her um, like me."

Zelda's sadness dissolved into anger. Then, she smiled deviously, for she had a plan forming in her mind.

_'Miss Malon, you shall **never** love Link or I'm not the princess of Hyrule- soon to be queen once you get away from my Link!'_

Zelda agreed to help Link and when he left, she began to plot her evil plan.

XxXxX


	6. A Visitor

**Arranged Love**

**A Malon and Link Story**

_Chapter Six: A Visitor_

The sun rose and the rooster called his morning cry, which meant it was time for Malon to wake up. She awoke with a yawn and peered out of the window in her bedroom.

_'It's such a beautiful morning! I have a feeling it's going to be a great day today!'_ she thought as she began brushing her hair. _'Especially with that gentleman, Link, coming over!'_ she sighed dreamily. She was awaken from her daydream when she tripped over her boots, carelessly discarded on the floor. She sighed once more as she sat on the floor, rubbing her head.

_'I shouldn't be thinking of him like that so soon. I hardly know him!'_ she shook her head.

Sure, Link was a great guy and all, but she'd only met him a few times. Who knows what he's really like?

_'Thank Goddesses he takes good care of Epona!'_ a feeling of relief washed over Malon. She didn't know what she'd do if anything happened to her prized horse and companion!

After getting ready, Malon grabbed a few slices of of toast and Lon Lon Milk and started her chores.

Around the late afternoon, Malon was done her work for the day and decided to relax in the corral where the horses were. Malon stopped when she heard hoof beats behind her. It was Epona and Link.

"Hello, Malon." Link said, leading Epona to the young rancher.

"Hi there, Link!" she replied, cheerfully.

A moment of silence.

Link coughed. "So. . . um, hows everything?"

"Oh, fine. Every thing's fine."

"Good, good." he nodded his head. Then he remembered something. "Oh, yeah! About our meeting tonight,"

Malon nodded her head.

"Well I was, uh, thinking of bringing a close friend with me. Someone I'm sure you'll like. Is that okay?" He inquired a tad nervously.

_'I hope this is a good plan, bringing Zelda with me. What if Malon gets the wrong idea?_' thought the hero uneasily.

"Um. . . okay, but," Malon started

_'Goddesses! I hope she doesn't ask w-'_

"Why?" she tilted her head in wonder.

_'Shit.'_ Well, what should he say?

"Okay. . . well this person is a good friend of mine and I told her about you," his voice wavered a bit.

But fortunately, Malon didn't seem to either notice or care. "Go on." she stated simply.

"Y-yes. Um, she really wants to meet and get to know you, so I invited her to join us. That's alright with you, right?"

Malon smiled. "It's okay Link. It's always great to meet new people. But-" she couldn't continue because a fit of giggles came her way. "You should have seen yourself trying to explain everything! Were you afraid I would be angry? Hm, and here I thought you were some great knight!" she joked.

"Hmph. . . you laugh now, but the truth is clear: you totally want me!" he grinned.

Still laughing, Malon didn't completely take in what he said and spoke without thinking."Yes, of course I do, I-" then she realized what he'd said and what she was saying. "I mean, I is,um. . ." her voice trailed off to nothingness.

This time, it was Link's turn to laugh "Don't worry! I'm just playing with you!''

Malon gasped "Mr de Temps! You are evil!"

"Why, thank you!" Link said, doing his best impression of and evil laugh.

Malon folded her arms across her chest. "Keep that up and you'll go back to a horse-less life."

"Aw, come on! I'm sorry!" he was on his knees begging to her.

Malon giggled "You take everything seriously, don't you?"

"Well. . . maybe." He shrugged. "I probably should get going now, but I'll see you tonight." he winked at her and proceeded to exit the ranch.

Malon could feel the familiar blush creeping onto her face. _'Why is it that every time he comes I feel so. . . strange?'_ she sighed and went to prepare for the evening.

XxXxX

It was dusk and Link arrived with his special guest, none other than Princess Zelda. She wore a gorgeous ruby red gown that had many extraordinary designs on it, she wore a gold necklace with earrings to match and her hair was in a neat bun. Link was wearing. . . something that actually wasn't green! He wore a black tunic that was quite stylish and far from plain. His hair was still unruly but it was hat-less and he actually put _some_ effort into combing it.

Malon just finished getting ready, when she heard a knock on the door of the house. She opened the door and was surprised at who she saw with Link at the door.

"P-Princess Zelda! It's such an honour to meet you! You look lovely tonight!" She said softly and shyly. Malon's was always shy when it came to meeting new people.

"A pleasure to meet you too, Miss Malon du Pré. You look just stunning in that dress!" Zelda said, in of course, a fake sweet tone.

Although, Malon did look beautiful that night. She was wearing a cerulean blue dress that really brought out the colour of her eyes, her hair was open with a blue ribbon in it and she wore her silver locket.

"Thank you, but just call me Malon." she said, smiling.

Zelda laughed. "Will do Malon and call me Zelda."

"Yeah, and you can call me Link. Are we just going to talk about are names all night or eat dinner?" Link said with slight annoyance in his voice.

Malon just laughed and the princess rolled her eyes. "That's Link for you, always thinking about his stomach."

Link stuck his tongue out at her. Malon playfully slapped his arm "Stop that!"

He sighed in defeat."Fine."

And so they went in for dinner, which was: Apricot Glazed Cucco, Pear Salad and more assorted vegetables.

"Wow, all this food looks delicious!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Well, there's only one way to find out how it all tastes." Link grinned.

"Thank you Zelda!" Malon said cheerfully then chuckled and added, "And you weren't kidding about Link and his um, 'eating issues'"

"Hey!" Link frowned.

Malon smiled warmly and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm only joking."

Link looked into her eyes and leaned in closer to her face.

Zelda cleared her throat, which of course ruined the moment.

Malon quickly took her hand off his shoulder; Link looked away.

"Um, so let's eat!" Malon said.

So, the trio ate and conversed until Princess Zelda excused herself from the table.

"I'll just be a moment." she said and went outside.

"She seems like a really great person, I think she makes a great ruler." said Malon.

"Yeah, I think so too." Link said.

All of a sudden they heard a loud crack of thunder. Malon grasped Link's shirt. She then blushed and briefly let go.

"Sorry." she muttered.

"It's okay, really." Link smiled.

The door flew open and in came Zelda. She hid her harp behind her, muttered some words and it disappeared.

"Zelda!" Link exclaimed. "What happened out there!"

"Link, I don't know. It just got really stormy out there, I really don't think we should leave tonight." she had a worried look pasted on her face.

"Well, Malon?"

Malon quickly nodded her head. "Yes of course! But, there's um, only one guestroom."

Zelda cut in "How about, Link takes the bedroom and you and I share a room?"

"Oh! Well are you sure, it's not that big of a space." said Malon, unsurely

Zelda grinned. "Yeah! It'll be just like a sleep-over!"

"Well, when you put it that way. . . okay!" Malon agreed.

"Fine with me." said Link, shrugging his shoulders.

"We'll have lots of fun, you'll see!" Zelda exclaimed.

When Malon left to show Link the guestroom, Zelda's eyes darkened. "We'll have lots of fun, indeed."

XxXxX

**--**

**Hmmm Zelda had a harp. What song do we know that creates rain. . .**


	7. A Night to Remember

**Arranged Love**

**A Malon and Link Story**

_Chapter seven: A Night to Remember_

"So, here's the guestroom. You going to be okay here?" asked Malon.

"Yeah, it's fine, thanks." Link answered.

"You're sure you don't need anything?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm fine, but thanks for asking, Malon."

"Absolutely fine? 'Cause if you need anything, I'll be more than happy to get it for you." she said, sincerely.

Link smiled. Malon was so giving, never expecting anything in return. It was a quality that he really liked about her. "Really, I'm great!"

Malon shrugged. "If you insist. I'll see you in the morning."

Link yawned. "G'night Malon."

She smiled. There was something she wanted to do, but should she go for it? "Goodnight, Link." Then, after hesitating for a short second, Malon leaned in, gave Link a kiss on his cheek and left him alone.

Link was surprised, but happy. He really just wanted to kiss her, but she was gone now, so he'd get his chance another time. He sighed and drifted off to sleep. "Goodnight Nav."

"Night, Link." said the fairy, softly.

XxXxX

Malon had set up a small cot for herself in the room she and Princess Zelda were sharing.

"Thank you, Malon. I'm very greatful to you for letting myself and Link stay here." Zelda said, in a polite manner.

"Oh, it's no problem at all." Malon said, cheerfully.

Zelda frowned. "But, Link. . . why?"

Malon was confused. "Why what?''

"Well, why are you marrying him?"

She was silent for a moment. "It was arranged by my father."

"Oh, I-" the princess started, but cut off by Malon.

"But, I, um, think I'm. . ." her voice trailed off. She tried again. "I'm falling for him." Malon blushed.

Anger was boiling inside of Zelda, but as a princess, she knew how to contain herself. She kept on with her plan. "So you don't know about Link's past?"

"No. . . what about his past?"

Zelda sighed sadly. "Well, I really don't want to be the one to have to break it to you, but. . ."

"Just tell me." Malon firmly said.

"He. . . he's not a man of good character. . ."

"What! How?"

"Link's been with a lot of girls and well, they don't end up so great" That was a complete lie. He'd never been with a another girl in his life!

"I still don't fully understand. . ." Malon said, slowly. She didn't know or didn't **want** to know?

"He just fills the girls' heads with empty words and promises." She said looking down sadly.

"But he seems so. . . I don't know, not like that."

"And that's exactly what he wants you to think!" she said a little more loudly. "Link takes what he wants and just leaves. Sometimes he just wants to emotionally hurt others because of his own problems, which he tells noone."

"I don't believe that." Malon said, looking away.

When Malon looked back at Princess Zelda, there were tears in the princess' eyes. False ones, but Malon didn't notice. "You must believe me! For I have seen what he has done to a close friend of mine."

"How could he get away with any of that?" Malon asked, starting to give in to Zelda's lies.

Zelda sighed. "That is my fault. I let him go. He convinced me that he was a changed man, but now he's. . ."

"Marrying me." Malon finished.

"I'm sorry. I really am, but I have let him go and there's nothing I can do to take him again, unless he strikes again." then she added, "I'd be **very** careful around him, if I were you. He is a master at handling his words and giving you false emotions. Although, there is good inside him, he is just misguided."

"Has he ever tried anything on you?"

"Fortunatly, no. We are very good friends and he's never done that to me."

"I thought he actually might have like me. . . and I trust him with my prized horse, Epona" Malon said more to herself than Zelda.

"Perhaps he has changed. He is marrying you, but. . . he could leave any time."

"I just, I don't know what to believe now." Malon said, tears stinging her eyes.

Zelda just sighed. "If he ever does anything to such a sweet person like you, I'll be there with you."_'Hm. . . Epona.'_

"Thank you, Princess Zelda." Malon said, smiling a little bit.

"Think nothing of it. Now try to get some sleep." Zelda yawned and began to snore softly.

"I will, but there's one thing I must do first." she muttered to herself.

Malon got up and left the room. She headed toward the guestroom.

There, she sat at the edge of the bed where Link lay sleeping. She looked at him closely, as if she would find out if what Zelda said was really true. Malon sighed, pushing a lock of Link's hair that was in his face, away.

"Did you or could you ever do any of the horrible things that I heard?" she said softly, not really expecting an answer.

Link shifted in his sleep and mumbled something incoherent.

"Hmm. . . well I'll leave you to your sleep." She said.

Malon proceded to get up and leave, when she felt someone's, Link's, arms wrap around her and she was pulled towards him. He mumbled more incoherent words and pulled her to his face and their lips met.

Before she knew it, Malon was kissing him back. Then, a few moments late she realized what she was doing. _'Am I crazy?! He's sleeping and I'm kissing him!'_ She quickly jerked back, causing Link to wake up.

"Mmmalon?" he said half asleep.

Malon thought in haste. "Umm, h-hey Link. Didn't mean to wake you up. Just came to uh, check on you. Yes, that's it."

"Er. . . okay." Link said, too tired to think.

"Well, uh, bye now!" Malon rushed out of the room.

Navi, who had been watching the whole time with her glow off, giggled.

"Uh, am I missing something?" he said, confused.

"You silly idiot, don't you know what you just did?" Navi said, amused.

"Wake up?"

Navi rolled her eyes. "You just grabbed and kissed the poor girl! While asleep!"

"I- WHAT?" he cried.

"Yup. she said something before that, but I didn't quite catch it."

"Who cares about that, but Goddesses! What does she think of me now?"

"Perhaps a sleep-kisser?" Navi joked.

Link sighed. "We'll just see what happens in the morning."

XxXxX

When Malon crawled back into bed, many thoughts ran through her mind. _'He just kissed me and never knew it? Or was he pretending to sleep? What was he saying? I **really **hopewhat Zelda said isn't true. . '_ She slowly drifted off to sleep and never noticed that Princess Zelda got up and left the room.

_'I wonder where she went.'_ thought Zelda, heading for where Link was.

_'Well, wait until she sees what I can do.'_ Zelda bent over and was taking something from Link. Satasfied, she left the room and a non-sleeping Navi followed, with her glow still off. _'Zelda?! What did she take from Link? Where is she going? I must go and see!' _thought the fairy.

She followed Zelda all the way outside and to the stables. She stopped infront a reddish-brown horse with a white mane.

"You must be Epona." said Zelda, smirking.

The horse whinnied in response.

Princess Zelda let the horse out of the stables and planted the items she'd taken from Link, in Epona's place.

_'W-what is she doing?!'_ thought the fairy, curiously.

Zelda took Epona's reins and led her outside. Epona was a bit skittish around the stranger and nervously whinnied.

"Aw, it's okay Epona," she said in a coaxing manner, "I'll let you go in just a moment!"

Then, she let go of the reins and slapped that horse's rear causing Epona to frantically gallop off and out of the ranch.

Zelda let out a low chuckle._'Malon will go crazy when she sees her beloved horse missing! And who might she blame it on?'_

Navi could not take it anymore. "Princess Zelda! What have you done!" she cried.

Zelda whipped around. "Oh! A spy we've got here?"

"What? I'm no spy! It's Navi, Link's fairy!"

"Ah, so it is. . ."

"Zelda, why did you just do that?!"

"Because," Zelda looked straight at the small fairy. "Because, Malon does not deserve Link. I love him and when Malon blames him for this, I'm not sure there'll still be a wedding going on."

Navi was quite surprised. She'd never seen this side of the princess, yet she pressed on. "And why might she blame him? She let's him borrow Epona all the time!"

"Because of what I told her. Because of all the things I made her believe about him. And now. . ."

"Now what?" Navi's eyes narrowed.

"Now you know too much. If you tell Link, everything will be ruined wont it?"

She didn't let Navi answer. "Yes it will. I don't want that, so I have to make sure you never tell wont I?"

Zelda closed her eyes and whispered something, causing Navi to glow a pale pink colour. After a while, it faded.

"W-what did you do to me" Navi said, her voice shaking.

Zelda smirked. "Keep your big mouth shut and you'll never have to find out."

"Why are you hurting others just because of your needs?" Navi said in a small voice.

"I don't care about other's feelings! I'm a princess! I get what I want!"

"You wont get Link's love." she stated, bitterly.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I'm the leader of the Sages! You have no idea how much power I have!" Zelda said angrily.

Navi let out a bitter laugh. "You sure as Hell aren't acting as wise as one!"

"Shut up!" Zelda shouted, using her magic to hit Navi against the wall.

Navi slumped down. "The truth will be uncovered soon!" she panted and wearily flew inside the house.

Zelda chuckled. "I wouldn't be so sure." Then she too, went inside the house to get some much needed sleep.

XxXxX

The next morning came by quickly. Malon rose and got ready for the day. She saw that the Princess was still sleeping and decided to let her for a while longer. When she went downstairs, she noticed Link was there.

"Good Morning, Link." she said, awkwardly.

"Uh, Good Morning Malon." he said too, with the same awkwardness. "Listen, if I um, did something. . . wierd last night, I apologise."

Malon smiled. "It's okay, you were sleeping, you um, didn't know."

Link chuckled.

"Well, I'm going to go milk the cows, can you wait for breakfast?"

Link nodded. "Of course."

Malon hummed and walked to the stables. When she was finished with the milking, she decided to check on her favourite horse, Epona.

When she got to Epona's stable and saw there was no Epona there, but some familiar looking items, the colour drained from her face. She dropped the pail she was holding, sending all the milk across the floor.

"No!" she cried, loudly enough for everyone to hear.

XxXxX

**--**

**That was a pretty long chapter, for me at least! Who knew Zelda was such a bich? Ah, the horrible things that'll happen in the next chapter! Sleep-kissing. . . creepy. Until Next time!**


	8. Deceit and a Loss

**Arranged Love**

**A Malon and Link Story**

_Chapter Eight: Deceit and a Loss_

"Mal! What in tarnation is goin' on? Ya nearly gave me a heart attack!" shrieked Talon as he, Link and Zelda rushed into the barn when they heard her yell.

Link looked around the barn and his eyes stopped on Epona's empty stall. "Malon, where's Epona?"

Malon looked straight at Link with a hard glare. There were tears running down her face. "Why don't you tell me!"

_'Oh no! She actually did fall for Zelda's lies! Oh Goddesses what should I do?_' Navi thought from inside of Link's hat.

A look of confusion spread across Link's face. "What? How would I know? I returned her to you yesterday!"

"Someone took her." She said, icily.

"And why would you think I would do it?" said Link, slightly frustrated that Malon would accuse him.

"Because of this." she unclasped her hand, revealing an earring, just like Link's and a piece of black fabric, just like his tunic.

It was then Link noticed that part of his tunic was missing and he touched his ears and felt that one of them was gone. Link's eyes widened. "N-no! I didn't do it!"

"Yes you did! I know your true intentions!" Malon shouted.

"My intentions? What?!" Link said, clearly confused.

_'Hm. . . she's definitely mad at him, but what if what that stupid fairy said was right? What if he wont love me after this?_' Zelda thought uneasily. She shook the thought out of her head_. 'He will love me, even if I have to force him. I clearly have a way with words!'_ she smirked to herself, but then wiped it off quickly because of the tension that was going on right now.

Talon then stepped in. "Now Malon, stop yellin'," he turned to Link. "Tell me the truth, son. Did ya take Epona?"

"No Talon, I swear, I did not take the horse." he firmly answered.

Malon narrowed her eyes at Link. "Maybe you were 'sleeping'. You do a lot of things when you sleep." she joked bitterly, recalling the events of last night.

Link's face flushed in embarrassment and anger. "Okay, that was an accident!"

"So your saying stealing Epona wasn't?!" Malon said, fuming.

"ARGH! If you don't believe me, I'm leaving!" Link shouted.

"Fine by me!" Malon shouted back.

Link was taken aback by this comment. He had expected Malon to believe him and apologise, but she. . . didn't. Link just had a hurt expression on his face and stumbled out of the ranch.

"Link, stop!" Princess Zelda called out after him, but he just kept going._'Mission accomplished? He seems. . .so sad. Maybe I should've let them be?_' Zelda frowned_. 'No! I've come to far to start feeling guilt! Link will forget all about her when he sees how much better I am for him!_' she quickly reassured herself.

"I thought he was the one. . ." Malon said softly. "Oh, where's Epona. . ." she began to cry lightly.

Talon patted Malon's back. "I'm sorry, Mal, I really am. I guess he ain't who I thought he was."

Malon smiled weakly. "It's okay, Papa, you had good intentions. . ."

"I'm really sorry too, everyone." the princess said, sadly.

"It was not your fault, Ms Zelda. If anything, I should thank you about informing me about Link." Malon said.

_'Yeah. . .Thank me.' _"It was my duty. . . well, if you folks are okay, I should leave now." Zelda said.

Malon nodded. "It's fine. The country needs it's ruler." she attempted to make a joke out of the situation.

Zelda smiled. "If you ever need me, I'll be there for you all." and with that she left to a carriage that was waiting outside the ranch.

"Listen Mally, I know this is a bad time, but I need to make some deliveries to the scientist guy at the lake. . . you gon' be okay by yourself?" Talon asked uncertainly.

"Of course! You make those deliveries, Papa. I'm fine really!" Malon said, putting on a fake cheerful tone.

"Well. . . okay. Take care, sweetie." he said, unconvinced. Then he too, left the ranch, leaving Malon alone.

Malon sighed. She looked at her hand and realized that she was still holding the fabric and earring. She angrily tossed the items aside and broke down sobbing. "Why did you do this to me?" she cried.

"I loved you, Link, I really did, but. . . not anymore" Malon whispered, trying to get on with her chores.

XxXxX

Link sighed. His eyes were brimming with tears. "I don't understand Navi! I didn't do it!"

"I believe you, Link." The fairy said, softly.

"Goddesses Navi! I blew it. I lost her and her trust for something I didn't even do! But the question remains. . . who could have done it?" he said, tears now starting to run freely down his face.

"I-I don't know" said Navi. An enormous guilt was filling up within her. She knew **exactly **what had happened, yet she didn't tell Link. She couldn't. Navi was afraid of what the spell would do to her.

Link sighed once more."Malon said some odd things. . . my intentions. What does she mean? All my intentions were to love her and for her to love me."

Navi said nothing. Her head hung low. _'It was Zelda's fault! Zelda, Zelda, Zelda!'_ she screamed in her thoughts, but couldn't bring herself to say it out loud.

Link then noticed Navi's odd behaviour. "Is something wrong, Navi? You're more quiet than usual. . ."

"I'm fine!" she snapped. The decision of whether to tell Link or not, was making her quite frustrated.

He put his hands up for surrender. "Okay,okay. I'm sorry I asked."

"No, I-I'm sorry, Link," she said, nervously. Then, an idea popped into her head. "What if you just called Epona on your ocarina?"

"Navi, I've said it once and I'll say it again, you're a genius." Link said, pulling out his ocarina.

Navi simply shrugged and smiled.

He played Epona's Song on the ocarina and waited. No response. "Why isn't it work-" Link started, but cut himself short when he heard a faint whinny in the distance. He looked all around him, but didn't see Epona rushing towards him, just faint whinnies.

"What's going on?" Link asked.

"Maybe she's hurt, Link!" said Navi, worriedly.

"Come on!" he called out and rushed off to find the horse.

To their horror, they found Epona stumbling near the drawbridge to Castletown, with a deep gash in one of her legs, which was probably made by a trap.

"Oh Goddesses!" Link gasped.

"Her leg!" exclaimed Navi.

"Hurry! Let's take her to the castle! Princess Zelda will help deal with this!" he said, gently leading Epona toward Castletown.

"Princess Zelda is probably the cause for this, why would she help?" Navi muttered.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"Um, no!" she said quickly. Then the both of them headed to Hyrule Castle, where they met up with Princess Zelda, who was outside.

"Oh! The horse!" Zelda said, with actual surprise. She didn't expect to see the horse anytime soon.

"Zelda! You've got to help heal her quickly!" Link said frantically.

"I'll do the best I can with my magic." Zelda said. She put her hand near Epona's wound and closed her eyes. It started to glow a light blue.

Epona started to whinny nervously, but Link patted her back to reassure her.

When Zelda opened her eyes, she sighed with relief. "Epona should be better in a few days."

"Thank Goddesses." Link said, smiling and sat down on a nearby bench.

Zelda joined him and smiled, but it soon faded. ". . . About this morning."

Link frowned. "I didn't take the horse."

"But, you have her right now." Zelda raised her eyebrows.

"Look, I just found her all like this."

"But-"

"Don't you believe me either?" Link said, brokenly.

Zelda placed her hand atop his and smiled warmly."Yes, I believe you. I know you'd never lie to me."

"Thanks, Zel. I know that you wouldn't either." said Link, feeling slightly uncomfortable yet reassured with Zelda's hand on his.

She smiled a little and looked away. _'Will I always feel this guilty? Well, it's not like I have to lie anymore, but still. . .'_

"Zelda?" said Link, breaking into her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind. . . if I stay here tonight? I don't feel like going all the way to Kakariko." he asked, uncertainly.

"Of course you can stay! Let me show you to a room." Zelda said.

Together, they walked into the castle and stopped in front of a door, in which Link would be spending the night.

"Listen, Link. I know that this is tough and you're feeling pretty down, but. . . just take care of yourself." said the princess.

Link smiled. "I'm glad that you really care for me, but don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Okay. If you need me, don't hesitate to come see me." said Zelda.

Then, before leaving, she tightly embraced him. "Goodnight, Link."

"Goodnight, Zel."

When Link got to the bedroom, he closed the door and flopped down on the bed. He sighed for the umpteenth time that day. "I wonder if Malon will ever forgive me."

"Hey, Navi."

"Yeah, Link?" said Navi.

"I still wonder who took Epona. . . do you think Zelda could've done it?" Link thoughtfully said.

". . ." _'YES! YES! It was her!'_Navi once again spoke nothing.

"No, she's a great person and an even better friend. She couldn't have done it."

_'And yet she did.'_Navi thought to herself.

"Well, goodnight, Nav." said Link, warily.

"Goodnight."

XxXxX

Over the next few days, Link stayed at the castle, mostly just moping around, checking on Epona and thinking about what really happened the night Epona was taken.

Soon, Link thought it was time for him to return the horse. Malon must be miserable without her! So, He and Navi set out to Lon Lon Ranch. Most of the way, they were quiet.

When they were almost there, Navi finally spoke. "Wait, Link. I have something. . ." she took a deep breath and continued. ''. . . that I **really** need to tell you."

Link frowned. His fairy was acting quite odd. . . "Sure, shoot."

"I-I know who took Epona."

"Really? and- wait! What?!" Link's mouth hung open.

"It was. . . Princess. . .Zelda." Navi said. Then she started to feel an odd, twisting pain inside of her. The spell! But since she'd already said it, she had no choice, she had to tell him the truth.

"How- Why. . . I," he was unable to form a sentence.

Navi explained everything that she knew to him. About the things Zelda said, how she got Malon to believe her, how she threatened Navi, everything.

By the time she was finished, Navi was in so much physical pain, that her wings failed her. She came falling down and Link caught her just in time. Navi began to writhe in pain.

"Navi!" Link shouted, alarmed. "What's wrong?!"

"The. . . spell." she said weakly. "Link. . .I know I don't have much time left now. . . just forget about me and get Malon back on your good side. . ."

"No, Navi! Don't say that!" Link cried out.

"I'm. . . sorry, Link. . ." she smiled faintly then closed her eyes. She began to shimmer and soon, she faded away.

"Navi. . ." Link said, tears stinging his eyes.

"I hate you Zelda," Link whispered, hoarsely. "I hate you!" he shouted, angry tears running down his face.

He fell to his knees and broke down. "I'll never forgive you. . . never. . ."

XxXxX

**--**

**Oh no! Navi's dead! As weird as it is, I actually kind of liked her in OoT. She was kind of annoying and all, but she served her purpose. Well at least Link knows the truth about Zelda now.**


	9. A Confrontation

**Arranged Love**

**A Malon and Link Story**

_Chapter Nine: A Confrontation_

Link finally pulled himself together and slowly made his way to Lon Lon Ranch in deep thought. _'Zelda and I. . . we were friends for so many years. She was my best friend, how could she do this? To me. . . to Navi! I just don't understand. . ._' Link sighed_. 'Maybe things will get better once I get to the ranch with Epona._'

When he made it to the front gates, Epona whinnied with delight. She sure was happy to be back home! Link patted the horse's back.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming closer, fast. Moments later, the gates burst open.

"Epona!" Malon exclaimed, completely not noticing Link. "You came back!" There were tears of joy in her eyes.

Link looked at the two, happy to be reunited. He momentarily smiled to himself before he realized she didn't know he was there! Link coughed slightly. This seemed to get her attention.

"Link." she frowned, angrily.

"I-I brought Epona." he said, weakly.

She just glared at him and started toward the stables with Epona.

"Wait. . ." Link said softly after her.

Malon turned around. "What?" she spoke rudely.

"I found and brought you back Epona, but I never stole her. I swear!" he said, evenly.

"Then who else could it have been? All the evidence points to you!"

Link started to get angry. Not really at Malon, but at the trouble that Zelda created. "Well, maybe it was your stupid princess!" he snapped.

A look of shock and anger spread across her face. "How dare you! How dare you blame Princess Zelda! She's the one who helped me discover your unfaithfulness **and** she's the princess of this land! I'm surprised she doesn't just arrest you or better, have you executed, but no, she's too much of a good friend and here you are, blaming her for your bad doings!"

Link's mouth hung open. How could she say such things? He just stood there stunned.

She scowled at him. "Nothing left to say?" she then angrily turned around and headed once more toward the stables.

"No, stop, you don't understand!" Link called out, but Malon just ignored him.

Link followed her and when he got close enough, he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him. "Look, if you'll only listen-"

"No! I don't want to listen! I've heard enough!" she struggled to get away from his tight grip.

"But-" Link was cut short when Malon slapped him across his face. He let her go and she walked off in a huff.

"She just hit me. . ." Link said aloud. "Oh Navi, what should I-" he cut himself short when he remembered that Navi was gone. Gone. Forever. Tears once again stung the corners of his eyes.

Link hastily wiped them away. He had somewhere he had to go.

XxXxX

Link charged into into Castletown, with a frown stuck on his face. People stopped what they were doing to see where this determined man was going. People parted as he walked past them. Link normally hated attention, but today he didn't care. He had his mind set to one thing only.

As he reached the gates, the guard stopped him. "Halt! State your business!" the guard ordered.

Link let out an aggravated growl. He didn't have time for this. Why couldn't the stupid guard remember who he was?

"Just open the damn gate!" he bellowed.

The guard, immediately figuring out who he was, stammered. "Y-Y-Yes sir! Right away!"

Link charged into the castle. The guards stayed away, as they were afraid of what this man could do. He just walked and walked until he reached the Castle Courtyard, where unsurprisingly, Zelda was kneeling down to admire flowers.

Link, with what calmness he had left, walked over to where Zelda was bent down. A look of immense anger was evident on his face.

Zelda saw a shadow over her. She cautiously looked up to see a fearsome look on Link's face.

"Link! What's the matter?" she asked concerned.

He curled his hands into fists. He lowered his gaze and his face darkened.

Zelda got up and cupped his chin with her hand and tilted his head so his eyes met her.

"Don't touch me!" He shouted with such an edge, that Zelda took a step back and tripped, falling to the ground.

"L-Link! W-what's wrong?" she choked out, a bit scared.

"Why did you do this?! Why Zelda?" he said, slightly softer.

The princess gasped. _'He couldn't have found out could he? Wait! Where's that fairy?!'_ realization dawned on her. _'The spell! Oh no. . .' _"I-um. . . What are you talking about?"

"You know fucking well what I'm talking about!" He yelled even louder than before. Link couldn't remember the last time he was as mad as this. He wasn't even sure if he was this mad at Ganondorf!

Zelda gasped. She'd never heard him cuss before or even be this mad! _'Oh, what should I do. . . I can't lie my way out of this. . .'_

She took a deep breath. "Link. . . I'm so, so sorry. . ."

"You're sorry?! Is sorry going to bring any of what I lost back?" he said, brokenly.

"Link, listen I-"

"No! You listen!" he said, cutting her off. "You were my friend, no, my best friend, but for this. . . I don't think I have the heart to ever forgive you! You turned Malon against me, you killed Navi and you broke my trust! Why, Zelda?"

"I just. . . I wanted to be with you." she said quietly.

"Even though you knew I didn't love you like that?!"

Zelda solemnly nodded her head.

"Goddesses! Navi. . . you didn't have to force her into your damned plans!"

She just stood there quiet. She really had nothing to say.

"Malon. . . well, she just hates me now." Link shook his head. "After all this, what did you expect? Me to magically just fall in love with you? In case you didn't know, it doesn't work that way."

Zelda looked down. "I know. . . I was just jealous. . . I wasn't thinking right," she looked up at Link, "I'm sorry, Link. I've never been so sorry in my life, it was a huge mistake. . . please, please forgive me." she pleaded.

"Everyone makes mistakes, but Zelda. . . I never thought you could stoop this low." he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

They stood there for a moment, then Link turned around and started to walk toward the exit.

"Link, where are you going?" Zelda asked, worriedly.

Link heaved a sigh. "I don't know. I just don't know anything anymore." with that, he left.

She started to cry. Princess Zelda started to cry. _'Link. . . where has he gone? Oh, why do I feel so awful? I'm the most terrible person in the world! I deserve to be locked away more than Ganondorf does! Malon. . .she deserves to be with him. He loves her so. . . oh, what have I done? No, what am I going to do?'_ She dropped to her knees and started to pray for the answer.

When the answer came, she knew exactly what should be done and hurried to get it all done. It wouldn't be easy, but she had to do it. . . for Link!

XxXxX

Link walked aimlessly around for hours, unable to think clearly. Mixed up thoughts played through his head. He thought about the things Malon said to him, the time he fell off the horse, the accusations she made against him, everything.

When he finally stopped, he looked at where his legs led him. The bridge in Gerudo Fortress. He looked down at the ravine below. It was a long drop, probably unsurvivable. He took a deep breath. "What should I do?" he fell to his knees.

"Why are you doing thing this to me?!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, bitter tears running down his face.

He looked down once more. _'What have I got to lose? I've lost everything already. . . the woman I love more than anyone, hates my guts, I lost Navi, who was like a mother to me, the person I thought to be my best friend turned out to be nothing more than a liar. . . what else is there? I've nothing to live for.'_

Link continued to sob. He was hurt, confused and broken. He had one choice to make: To jump, or to not?

XxXxX

**--**

**Ah, Link! Don't jump! What a sad chapter. . . well, I wonder what Zelda has up her sleeve. . . hopefully not another plan that makes poor Link suicidal! Wow, I got this done on a Friday night. . . what a fun way to spend Fridays, eh? Only a few chapters to go. Weird, Link said the F-word. Hope nobody got offended by that. . . Whatever, enjoy!**


	10. The Decision

**Arranged Love**

**A Malon and Link Story**

_Chapter Ten: The Decision_

Malon tried to do her chores, but her mind kept wandering to one person: Link. _'Maybe I should have listened what he had to say. . . he seemed pretty hurt with what I said, and I slapped him!' _she thought while feeding the cuccos_. 'But I just can't believe that he would blame the princess like that! Ugh! I'm so confused. . .'_ she continued to work, distractedly.

A while later she heard the sound of hoofbeats trotting near the ranch. _'Who could be here?' _Malon thought, heading toward the front gate. When she reached there, she saw a cloaked figure on a white horse. "Who. . .?" as soon as she uttered the word, the cloaked figure removed the cloak, revealing to be none other than Princess Zelda.

"Princess Zelda? What brings you here?" Malon said, confused.

A regretful look was pasted on Zelda's face. She finally sighed and spoke. "Miss Malon, we must talk. I suggest we go inside."

Malon, who was feeling quite in the dark, just shrugged and said, "Um. . . alright, come in."

So they went inside and sat down. "So what is it we must talk about?" Malon said, offering the princess some tea, which she politely declined.

"It's about. . . Link." said Zelda.

"Oh." She said, flatly.

Zelda sighed again. "I just want to say. . . that I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? For what?" Malon said, uncertain to whether she wanted to hear what Zelda had to say.

"For. . . telling you all that nonsense that night, before the events occurred."

"Nonsense?"

"Everything. . . was a lie." Zelda looked ashamed

"Everything. . .?" Malon's eyes widened.

"All of it." She looked down.

"I- But- He-" Malon said, unable to even form a sentence. She took a deep breath and spoke, "Why?"

"Because," Zelda looked up at Malon. "Because I was jealous."

"Jealous. . . because of what?" she was astonished. Zelda, a beautiful princess, was jealous of _her_, a simple farm girl?

"I was jealous of the love Link had for you." A single tear slid down Zelda's face.

"He. . . loved me?" tears began to well up in Malon's eyes.

"You're his everything. Couldn't you tell?" Zelda smiled very slightly.

"I said so many awful things to him. . . I even hurt him physically!" Malon put her hands on her face and softly began to cry. "He must absolutely hate me now."

"It's all my fault." Zelda said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I hurt so many people and for what? Love that will never be returned? I'm so, so sorry, Malon. I'll understand if you never forgive me. I'm not sure if I'll ever forgive myself. . ."

Zelda expected Malon to act like Link and be very angry with her, but she got something quite different.

Malon wiped away her tears and sighed. "I-It's okay, Princess Zelda. I can understand where you're coming from. You've known Link for so long, It's understandable that you'd fall inlove with him."

"So that's it, you're not mad or anything?" Zelda raised her eyebrows.

Malon shook her head. "No, that's not what I said. I only said I understood why you would do it, not that I wasn't angry that you did do it." she frowned. "I really hope Link is okay. . ." she said, worried.

A distressed look came across Zelda's face. "Perhaps we should look for him?"

"I agree, but where?" asked Malon.

"I don't know. He could be anywhere. . ."

So Malon and Zelda got set for their journey to find Link. Zelda mounted her white horse while Malon got on Epona.

They searched Castletown, but none of the townspeople had seen him. They checked Kakariko, but came with the same results. They checked Zora's Domain, Kokiri Forest and Lake Hylia and still nothing. By the time they had checked all the places, the sun started to set.

Malon frowned. "I'm really worried now."

"We've looked basically everywhere! Where could he be?" Zelda said, exhausted.

Malon's eyes lit up. "We haven't checked Gerudo Valley yet!"

The princess made a face. "Why would he be there?"

she shrugged. "Don't know, but it doesn't hurt to check."

Zelda nodded and they headed toward Gerudo Valley.

XxXxX

Link was quite tired. He'd spent the whole day deciding what to do. Was his life really worth living? Did anyone really care about his feelings? But then again, wasn't killing himself wrong? He sighed and looked out at the setting sun. _'No. I will not kill myself. Even though the ones I held dear to me are gone, I still cannot kill myself. . . it feels too wrong, but what should I do?'_

He just continued to stare into space, lost in thought, completely not noticing Malon and Princess Zelda arriving.

When the two girls got there, they noticed a figure standing at the end of the bridge that connected Gerudo Valley to Gerudo Fortress.

Zelda narrowed her eyes at the figure. "Hey, isn't that Li-" before she could finish, Malon had jumped off Epona and was running toward him.

"No! Link! Don't!" she yelled.

The sudden noise surprised Link. He quickly turned around and lost his footing, causing him to trip backwards, into the ravine.

"No!" Malon cried.

Link was about to fall to his inevitable death, when he felt something keeping him up. It was Malon. She tightly held his hands and struggled to pull him up. "Link! I can't do it, I'm not strong enough!" she cried out.

"Zelda!" she called out, but there was no answer. She turned around to find that Zelda had fainted.

"M-Malon. . ." he said in a weak voice

"I'm right here, Link!"

"I'm s-sorry. . ."

"No. . . I'm sorry, Link. I'm sorry I said those things to you, I'm sorry I accused you of a false crime. I'm sorry!"

Link chuckled lightly. "You talk too much. . . I forgive you." Then he continued. "Malon. . . there's something I need to tell you. . ."

"Yes?" she said softly.

"It's just that. . . I love you."

Malon smiled warmly. "I. . . I love you too."

Even though the situation they were in right now was awful, Malon leaned in for a kiss. That is, until Link slipped lower.

"Oh, Goddesses! Link" she said, a look of terror on her face. "Get up!"

"I can't Malon. I'm just too. . ." Link's eyes began to droop ''. . . weak. . ." his eyes closed and his grip on Malon loosened.

She didn't have enough strength either, so her arms eventually gave out. "Link?!" she screamed. It was too late, he was gone. . . "Link. . ." she whispered and started to weep.

XxXxX

**--**

**Dun Dun Dunnnn! He wasn't going to jump, and still he falls. What a world. Seriously though, talk about bad timing! Ah, well, until next time.**


	11. And In The End

**Arranged Love**

**A Malon and Link Story**

_Chapter eleven: And In The End_

Link was falling down, fast. He closed his eyes for what he thought would be the last time. _'I'm sorry, Malon, I didn't want things to end this way. . .'_ he thought, solemnly.

As his limp body was about to plunge into the hungry waters, the three holy goddesses took pity on him. It was time for them to act. They stopped time itself.

Link opened his eyes and blinked a few times. To his surprise, he wasn't falling! Instead he was . . . nowhere? Everywhere he looked, he saw only a blank abyss.

"**_Link . . . Hero of Time_**." spoke three melodious voices.

Link said nothing. He figured out to who the voices belonged too. The goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore.

"_**You have done much for this land. As a sign of our gratitude, we shall let you live.**_"

He smiled weakly. "Thank you, Go-"

"**_However,_**" The goddesses interrupted. "**_You must save yourself._**"

"But, I-" once again he started, but was cut off.

"**_Your energy shall be replenished, but you must use your smarts to get back to the surface._**"

Link felt his lost energy return to him. As of that moment he knew exactly how to get back up the _wooden_ bridge. He searched his back pocket and fingered what he was looking for. _'I'm coming back, Malon.'_

"Thank you." he whispered to the holy figures, as the blank space slowly faded and time resumed.

XxXxX

Malon slowly got up and wiped away her tears. She heard a soft murmur behind her. It was Princess Zelda, rubbing her head.

"Ugh . . . what happened?"

"He's . . . he's gone." She whispered, fresh tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh, Malon, I'm terribly sorry . . . it's all my fault! Why must others suffer because of my mistakes!" Zelda said, shaking her head, tears also burning her eyes.

Suddenly, they heard a shout, that of a man's and saw a flash of green.

"What the Din!" Zelda cried.

A loud thud was heard behind Malon. She quickly spun around and her eyes widened. It was Link!

"Link!" the two girls cried in unision, running to his aid. His breathing was shallow and hoarse.

"Link?" Malon said, but got no response. After trying to wake him up for several moments, she gave up and started to weeping softly, with her head on his chest. "Why do you keep leaving me?" Malon whispered through tears.

Zelda stood inches behind Malon. She bowed her head with a solemn look on her face_. 'I wonder . . . how did he get here anyway?_' She looked over at Malon, who had her head rested on Link. _'Hey,'_ Zelda thought, _'Perhaps I can help him? I do have magical abilities . . . I'll do it!'_She grinned. She kneeled down beside him and put her hand on his forehead. Slowly, his breathing went back to normal and he began to regain consciousness. She slipped a small object into his tunic. Satisfied, the princess got up and put her cloak back on and mounted her horse. She looked back at the two and smiled to herself. _'You've got another surprise coming, Link.'_ and with that, she rode off into the night.

XxXxX

Link slightly shifted from his position. He groaned as he did so. _'What happened?'_ then he recalled his meeting with the goddesses. _'Oh, right . . .' _he rubbed his head, which was throbbing a bit. _'I suppose using the hookshot probably wasn't the best idea.'_ He attempted to get up, but abruptly stopped when he felt pressure around his chest. He heard something too. A mixture of sobbing and muffled words, which he was able to make out.

"Please . . . please . . . d-don't die, p-please . . ." was said.

Link looked to see that the figure was Malon! "Malon," he whispered, but she didn't hear.

"I'm s-sorry . . . I shouldn't have let go! I'm such an idiot!" she mumbled.

Link put an arm around Malon and whispered, "It's okay."

Malon, shocked by the sudden touch, jumped up. She gasped when she saw Link awake. "Link!" she choked out. "You're alright!" She dropped down and tightly embraced him.

He chuckled and returned the hug. "Great to see you too, Malon, though I might not see you much longer if you don't loosen your grip."

Malon stood up and folded her arms. "Hey," she said, seriously. "Don't joke! I really thought I'd lost you!" she turned away.

Link quickly got up and joined her. He turned her to face him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" he never got to finish the sentence, as Malon swept him into a kiss. When she broke off, he was speechless. _'Did she really do that?!'_

"What's the matter, Link? Where are your jokes now?" she smirked, turning around.

Link broke from his trance and half smiled. He pulled her back towards him and was about to plant a kiss on her until she pulled away and looked around the area.

"Hey where's Zelda?"

Link frowned. "Why was _she_ here?" He seemed a bit agitated.

"Oh, come on, Link. You can't be angry at her forever! She helped me find you! She also explained everything to me."

"Malon, you just don't understand. I gave her all my trust, and she broke it as if it meant nothing! She took so much away from me!"

"You've got me back." She smiled.

"Yes, and I'm **very** thankful that you are with me, but . . ." his face fell. "You're not the only one taken away from me." he said in a whisper.

Malon was confused, but she decided it would be best for her not to press the matter further. "Well, we should get going now, it's getting late." with that she walked toward Epona.

Link sighed and jogged to catch up with her. As she was about to mount the horse, Link called out, "Wait!"

Malon turned around, puzzled.

"What do you think you're doing?" A playful smile spread across his face.

"Um, mounting Epona?''

"But she's **my** horse."

Malon cocked an eyebrow. "_You're_ horse? How exactly?"

"Because I'm the one always with her!"

"Sure, but I'm the one that takes care of her!"

They both argued of Epona and failed to hear a light laugh behind them.

"Are you two going to argue all night long! Goodness, I don't have any idea how I'll cope with these two living in the same house!" said the mysterious voice.

Link heard the voice and recognized immediately who it was. _'It couldn't be . . . she's back?!'_

Link whipped around, face to face with his old companion. "Navi!" he cried, joyously.

"I'm back." said the fairy, softly.

Malon, confused like heck, just stared at the two.

Navi cleared her throat. "Um, Link, I believe you have some explaining to do to your friend over there."

"Navi, Why don't yo-" he couldn't finish because Navi had dived into his hat, not intent on coming out.

Link looked over at Malon, who was tapping her foot, waiting for an explanation.

"Ah, Malon, that fairy was my uh, partner from when I was a child. Her name's Navi." he said, not wanting to recall the events that took place a while ago.

"Okay, but I thought only Kokiris had fairy partners." Malon said, still quite confused.

Link sighed, then explained to Malon of his childhood right too when Zelda put the spell on his fairy.

"The poor fairy! She must have been under a lot of pressure then." said Malon after Link finished his story.

They chatted a bit about everything until they realized how dark it had gotten. "Oh, my! We should leave before Papa worries his sleepy head off!" Malon exclaimed.

So they both mounted Epona, with Link in the front, and set off to Lon Lon Ranch.

"Hey," Malon said, remembering something. "You never did say how you managed to get back up that bridge."

"Oh, I just used the Hookshot. Not the best idea, but it worked." Link said, quite casually.

"The Hook what?"

"Ah, nevermind."

Suddenly, a ball of light exited Link's hat. "Link, what're you talking about?"

"Oh, You're awake?" Link asked.

"I've been awake the whole time!" Navi giggled.

"Um, hello," Malon said. "Navi." she added hastily.

"Hey there, Malon!" Navi said cheerily. She flew over to Malon and landed on her shoulder.

Malon smiled at her cheeriness.

"So what's he talking about?" the fairy asked, curiously.

Her smile faded, but before she could say anything, Link cut in.

"I fell off the bridge in Gerudo Valley."

Navi's mouth fell open. "You idiot! You could've gotten hurt!"

"I know." he said, flatly.

"What do you mean you know?"

"I don't want to discuss it right now!" he said, harsher than he should have.

"Okay, okay!" she flew behind Malon.

"Link," Malon said, softly. "You should apologise to her, she was only curious."

Link sighed. "I know. I'm sorry for yelling you, Nav."

"It's alright." Navi said, smiling.

"But anyway, how did you get back after . . . you know?" Link asked, curious.

"It was Zelda . . . she some how brought me back to life." she said, cunfused.

Link was shocked. "She, Zelda, did?"

"Yeah, she really did, Link." Navi said. "She's not some evil person, just, like the rest of us, not immune to making mistakes. I think you should forgive her."

He frowned. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to fully forgive her for everything that happened just yet."

"I understand." she said. "Well it's quite late now, so I'm going to head into your hat to sleep." she yawned tiredly and did as she said.

"That Navi," started Malon when the fairy was gone, "is quite a character. I like her."

Link chuckled. "Yeah, but wait until you spend a whole day with her, she can be excruciatingly annoying."

They heard a little mumble from Link's hat.

"I think she heard you." Malon said, laughing. Then she sighed and rested her head on Link's back. "What a day it's been!"

"Yeah."

For the rest of the way back, they rode in silence. Link felt something in his tunic, poking him. He patted himself and found a small, hard object. It was a ring! A ring of emerald and gold. Attached to it, was a note with Princess Zelda's writing.

_Dear Link,  
I know that you probably wont ever forgive me, but please keep this ring to give to Malon on your wedding. I also shall bring your young fairy friend back to life. I'm sorry and I always will be.  
- Zelda_

Link was surprised and actually felt a bit guilty for not forgiving her. Sure, she toyed with his life and feelings, but wasn't Navi right? Everyone made mistakes. _'Zelda . . . she's done so much for me . . . perhaps it's time I should just forgive and forget her mistakes?'_ Link wondered.

Finally, they arrived at the ranch. It was still pitch dark.

Link got off the horse and helped Malon off, too.

"So, I guess I'll set the guest room for you?" Malon questioned.

"Sure, that'd be great." He said, then quickly remembered the ring. "Wait, Malon!"

"Hmm?" she said, turning around.

"I remember, back when I met your father . . . I offered to look after the ranch and you. A marriage was arranged and I know you were upset,"

"Yes, but-" Malon cut herself off when she realized Link wasn't finished.

"but you're father said that only if you could be friends with- or atleast accept me, the marriage would be on."

"Okay, but where is this going?" Malon asked, uncertainly.

"Well, do you?"

"Do I?" she said, confused as ever.

"Like me?" he asked, almost certain he knew the answer. He remember slightly what Malon had said to him at the edge of the bridge, but he could have been imagining it.

"Nope. I do not like you." she stated.

Link was unable to hide the shock on his face.

She giggled. "but, I just might love you."

"Really?" Link smirked. "Then I might just ask you to marry me."

"Yeah? And I could possibly say . . . yes!" she said, unable to keep the excitement out of her voice.

He took the ring out of his tunic. "Good. The I would probably do this." he said, slipping the ring onto Malon's finger.

Malon beamed at Link. She wrapped her arms around him in an embrace.

Link's hand slid up to her cheek, and their lips met in a long, slow kiss.

XxXxX

Within the next week, Link had forgiven the princess and was to wed the woman that had stolen his heart, Malon. When the ceremony was over, the newly wedded couple rode in an elegant carriage, watching the sun set.

"Hey, 'Fairy Boy'?" Malon asked, snuggling closer to him.

"Yeah?" he answered, smiling at his 'new' nickname.

"It's weird, and I don't know why I never told you before, but whenever I see you, I feel like I've met you before . . . in another lifetime, you know?"

Link's eyes widened and his mouth hung open. _'Another lifetime?!'_

"Link?" she said when he didn't answer.

He settled back into a smile and said, "Yes, I know **exactly** what you mean."

From then on, Link and Malon lived a pleasant life and were graced with two children, a girl and a boy.

Although Malon never actually completely remembered the time during Ganon's reign, Link was still surprised and happy that she atleast somewhat remembered him.

**_The End._**

**--**

**Wow, I'm actually finished! This last chapter was a lot of trouble to type since my lovely computer decided to go crazy. But still, I finished! This last chapter is actually the longest one in the story. I'm really quite happy about all the reviews I received for this story. (I honestly didn't think many people would like it, but I was proved wrong.) So0o0o I hope you all enjoyed my story!! **


End file.
